raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stress Test!
Stress Test! is the 49th episode of The Raccoons. Premise When Cyril Sneer is taken to the hospital after getting an ulcer, it is up to the pigs to keep track of his big land deal. Meanwhile, Bert gets ripped off by Milton Midas, and attempts to retrieve a refund. Plot Milton Midas makes his presence manifest by trying to dupe Cyril into buying swampland. However, just before he signs the deal, Cyril falls prey to an ulcer and is forced to go to the hospital. Thus, the Pigs are placed in charge of Sneer Mansion and throw a wild party and Bert also experiences the deception of Midas. Cyril becomes a friend of Danny, a fellow patient at the hospital while the Pigs continue to wreak havoc in their employer's absence. As for Midas, his star rises in an extremely deceptive manner, although things may soon unravel. Finally, Midas is exposed in the most embarrassing manner and Cyril makes it out all right. Characters *Mr. Barnes (silent cameo) *Bert *Dr. Canard *Cedric *Cyril *Daffy Duck (silent cameo) *Danny *J.P. Gordon (silent cameo) *Mr. Knox (silent cameo) *Lady Baden-Baden (silent cameo) *'Lefty (silent cameo) *Mr. Mammoth (silent cameo) *Melissa *Milton Midas *Narrator *Nurse Peck *The Pigs *Ralph *Robin Steel (but referred to as Seymore) *Schaeffer *Sidekick (silent cameo) Songs * Run With Us * The Sweet Smell of Success (instrumental) Trivia * First real appearance of Milton Midas, and the only appearance of his henchman Seymour (His real name is Robin Steel). * This is the first time since The Raccoons and the Lost Star, we hear Bert shout, "Bert Raccoon, Flying Ace!" * Second appearance of Dr. Canard. * First and only appearances of Danny (voiced by Stuart Stone, who would later replace Noam Zylberman as Bentley) and Nurse Peck (voiced by Debra McGrath). * Cyril tries his Groucho Marx disguise from Making the Grade to try and escape the hospital, but it fails. * Mr. Barnes and Lefty make cameos at the Pigs' party. * Mr. Mammoth and his sidekick, Mr. Knox, Lady Baden-Baden, and J.P. Gordon each make cameos at Midas' auction. * Cyril is seen smoking in the hospital, shouldn't he have been told he is not allowed to smoke in a hospital. * Cyril appears to be scared of needles but faces his fear after some help from Danny. *This episode show another heartwarming moment where Cyril shows his soft side and is seen showing sympathy towards Danny. *We hear the hospital P.A. calling, "Dr. Blair" and "Dr. J. Hamilton". A reference to the show's two respective opaquers, Myrna Blair and Eleanor Hamilton. *The nature of Danny's illness is never disclosed. *Milton Midas's assistant (Robin Steel) owns a pink 1954 Cadillac series 62 convertible. *A duck similar to Looney Tunes character Daffy Duck makes a cameo when the pigs invite the Evergreeners to Sneer Mansion. *The pigs' party is similar to Rodrick Heffley's party when his parents are away in the 2008 book and the 2011 live action 20th Century Fox film Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. *A female aardvark at the pigs' party is revealed as Sophia Tutu's mother. Quotes :'''Cyril: When it comes to spending my money, I'm a careful man. I've only made three mistakes in my entire life. :Milton Midas: Really? What were they? (Cuts to the Pigs) :Cyril: That answer your question? :Cyril: I can't stay here! This is a hospital! :Nurse Peck: My, my! For someone who is so cold we are hot under the collar aren't we? :Bert: Wow! Ralph, it's here! It finally came! :Ralph: Er, what's finally here Bert? :Bert: Oh I ordered this months ago, I thought it was never going to come! A Silver Silhouette remote bomber! And with this remote control, I can make it do loops, dives, barrel rolls! Why, it can do practically anything! :Ralph: Can it make a pizza crust? :(After Bert's model plain fails to take off) :Ralph: Looks like the bomber had a change in orders Bert! :Bert: Ralph... I've been ripped off! :(Cyril is about to be X-rayed) :Cyril: Wait, couldn't I just take a written test on this one? :Nurse Peck: No, no, this is more like a screen test! :Nurse Peck: You're not hiding from me, are you Mr Sneer? :Cyril: Hiding? No! Just trying to stay out of your way! :Nurse Peck: (Preparing a syringe) Now Mr Sneer, this should help. :Danny: I get three needles a day. I don't even think about it. I just think about, you know, good stuff. :Nurse Peck: Now there's a good idea. Try that Mr Sneer. :Cyril: (As he gets the injection) Well there is money and gold and stocks. Bonds are nice too, and corporate takeovers. :Ralph: Good news Bert! I got the name of the president of the company who sells the remote bomber! :Melissa: And from everything we could find out about this guy, he's a real weasel! :Ralph: His name is Milton Midas. :Milton Midas (on the TV) Milton Midas here, your man of a million miraculous minor steals! This fabulous Midas forest has just become available and it's gotta go friends, take a look at the Midas workmanship on these Midas trees, solid Midas wood, so run, walk or crawl down here tomorrow for the auctioning off of these incredible Midas acres! Just who am I to be offering such a dynamite Midas deal? Well, I'm the man with the golden touch - Mr Milton Midas! :Bert: Milton Midas? :Ralph: I know. Isn't television great? :Pig One: Oh no! We forgot to close the land deal! :Pig Three: Madcap millionaires, the party's not over! :Pig Two: Oh, the party's over alright! :Pig One: Never mind our lives! :Pig Three: Oh golly gosh gee whiz, have I missed something? :Danny: Mr Sneer! What are you doing? :Cyril: I'm checking out. :Danny: Why? :Cyril: Because they want to operate on me, that's why. :Danny: Are you chicken? :Cyril: Listen kid, you have any idea what those doctors do to you? :Danny: Oh sure. I've had operations before. :Cyril: You have? :Danny: Yeah. And they're not all that bad. Well, the first time is always a bit scary. I guess I wasn't that brave but... (Cyril's line out of the window comes loose but he is able to catch hold of it) :Danny: If you're brave enough to climb out there, you're brave enough to handle and operation! Trust me. :Bert: I'll be on my way as soon as I get my refund like it says in your ad - "Money cheerfully refunded if not completely satisfied". :Milton Midas: I said that? :Bert: That's right! :Cyril: Why those idiotic oinkers! If I lose this land, I'll fire them... out of a cannon! :Pig Three: Oh, do something Lloyd! :Pig One: What can I do? :Pig Two: Do what the boss would do if he were here! :Pig Three: He'd get really mad if he were here. :Pig One: My bid certainly made an impression on that big shot, didn't it? :Pig Two: Oh it certainly did! And when the boss hears about this he'll impress us! :Pig Three: Six feet into the ground. :(Cyril is livid at the Pigs) :Pig One: Careful! Think of your stress level boss! :Pig Two: Oh yeah, you don't want to end up back in the hospital! :Cyril: Hospitals don't bother me anymore but you clowns do! And when I get to the bottom of this, that's just where you'll be - in the hospital! Come back here you pork rinds! Stop! :Pig One: Run for it boys! Gallery The Pigs 10.jpg 114 - Cyril In Hospital.png 54 - Cyril Sneer In His Groucho Marx Disguise.png 69 - Cyril Is Scared.png E238F0E5-F710-48C4-9E34-8F1BB390FE81.png 083DDBDA-1C3B-45AB-A559-D3A4AED7DE9B.png Cyril and Danny.png E8171A09-068E-474B-9F95-1363993E948B.png C1BD126F-8B3F-4716-983B-B93420B1F587.png A13B3891-9AF9-4056-B532-D7FC382F2CBC.png E754D164-E443-43D5-B6E9-D89E42024E51.png 120CB6DA-852D-4C5E-B22F-30D5BD2C6A6D.png 5FAA5113-9066-47B5-9DF9-D0EB52FD7C2A.png 8A35DB97-CB82-48A9-9333-D7299C4550D3.png 98A3CF21-7A50-4F1B-B17C-2DD67D00F578.jpeg 8A2064DA-D4E2-42E5-BE6A-2A15DBFD7985.jpeg AB760C85-F7E2-4180-88E9-5560BBC958E3.jpeg 9BC909A2-C3E7-49D0-97DD-A88BEA994FC7.jpeg F0B3BEF2-47E7-45EA-AF24-CD0266070010.jpeg Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes